


Lottery

by tira_chan



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Play, Aphrodisiacs, Caught in the Act, Double Penetration, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Lingerie, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tira_chan/pseuds/tira_chan
Summary: Lina just wanted to relax. But some self exploration is more appealing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (My second fic!!)
> 
> Loosely inspired by the Slayers doujinshi/fan-comic Mantou #15 by Yagami Dai.  
> It can be found on various hentai sites, untranslated.
> 
> The series of doujin tend to be quite raunchy, but humorous as well, so I tried to follow a similar vein here. Also to note, I cannot read Japanese, other than Lina & Gourry’s names, so everything is based on the illustration. So, yes, it’s basically ad-libbing :)
> 
> I added a bit more romance to it too, so it’s not completely smutty. But it’s still pretty dirty. The doujin didn’t truly end either, so I had to wing it on that respect.

The petite sorceress hummed a cheerful tune as she returned to her room, toweling her damp hair as she shut the bathroom door with her hip. A nice hot bath always left her in a good mood, and the knowledge that she had the whole afternoon to herself made the bath even better. She’d purchased a wealth of snacks and beverages, and had given Gourry some spending money so she could stay in and relax on her own time. He’d been given explicit instruction to not return until nightfall. It wasn’t as if she was ignoring or avoiding him. A girl just likes to have some time to herself once in a while, and to enjoy some more expensive food and drinks without having to fight the swordsman for them.

Lina poured a glass of sake before sitting on the bed. She sipped it slowly, relishing the smooth flavor. Yes, it was a good thing that she’d sent Gourry away for the afternoon. He just didn’t appreciate the finer things like she did. She set the empty cup down and reclined slightly, wondering what snack she should try first, when she caught sight of a wrapped package on the table nearby.

“Oh, right…” she murmured as she remembered the earlier events of the day.

While out shopping for goodies, she’d happened upon a street vendor who was holding a giveaway. She had received a free token at the store she’d purchased her food from, and was pleasantly surprised when she won third prize. The young, pink-haired woman looked somewhat familiar, but Lina hadn’t paid her much mind. The note attached to the box advised that the winner should only open the box while in private, which Lina found a touch strange, but intriguing all the same.

Shrugging, she pulled the box unto her lap and ripped the bow and pink wrapping paper off. She opened the box and tossed out the tissue paper within, her curiosity bubbling. When she located the ‘prizes’ inside the box, and it dawned on her what the objects actually were, her eyes widened and she suddenly threw the box up in the air in disgust.

“What the hell!?” she screeched, “What kind of store gives away stuff like THIS?!” She leapt up from the bed, the towel that had been wrapped around her body falling to the floor, and leaving her in her birthday suit, then pulled at her hair. The items from the box tumbled and scattered about the bed as she avoided looking at them.

Apparently, a local adult goods store had donated to the lottery, as the box was filled with various lotions, oils, lingerie, and sex toys. Lina blushed furiously. She could not believe that a seemingly normal-looking street vendor was giving away such a wildly inappropriate prize.

Although…

She glanced over her shoulder at the items on the bed. 

She would be lying if she said she had never been curious about these sorts of things. But of course, she’d always been too embarrassed to investigate the matter. She and Gourry had slept together a handful of times; she’d given her virginity to him after all. Despite that, her knowledge of sex was still somewhat limited. Gourry had more experience than she did, and while she was curious to learn more, it was incredibly awkward to ask about the subject. The swordsman tended to be a bit rough, and she was reluctant to speak with him, lest he take things too far too fast.

Well, she thought as she turned to face the bed again, I do have several hours alone. If there was ever a time to experiment, now was the time!

The thought alone was enough to make her face almost unbearably hot, but her inquisitive nature and her never-ending quest for knowledge were beating out her nervousness. Her hands slightly trembling, she picked up the least offensive item from the box, a small card. Apparently it contained instructions. She read them out loud to herself in a hushed voice.

“’Congratulations for winning the super sexy fun time prize box!’” she cringed. Subtlety was not a strong suit for this place. “’Every item in this box is specially designed to make women feel the joys of sex to the fullest. From the sweetest smelling lotions and oils, to the aphrodisiac-infused lingerie and the best sex toys… Play with yourself, or with a partner… You will experience the best sensations and the wildest orgasms ever…’” Lina grimaced and crumbled up the card, her face and ears on fire. She couldn’t finish reading the entire thing.

“This… stuff couldn’t really make THAT big of a difference… could it?” she wondered out loud. She crossed her arms over her bare chest and paced for a moment, considering her next course of action. A small heart-shaped tag hanging from a negligee caught her eye. Gingerly, she picked up the garment to see and read the tag more closely.

The tag further explained how the lacey fabric was not only infused with aphrodisiacs, but was also imbued with magical properties, both of which were meant to intensify sensation. The properties were supposed to take effect when the garment got wet (from water or from other means…), when body temperature rose, or with friction.

Lina felt her heart pounding within her chest. While she was skeptical to say the least, she also wanted to find out if the tag’s claims were true. She found a matching pair of panties beneath the shredded tissue paper, and blushed just looking at them. As a girl who was used to simple and practical cotton underwear 99% off the time, the tiny lacey thong looked completely ridiculous to her. It was composed of so little material it was a bit difficult to discern which side was the front.

Shaking her head, she stepped into the panties and tugged them upwards. Surprisingly, they fit, and were not completely uncomfortable… She glanced around to her backside and slid her hands around, feeling bare skin, and knew that her entire butt was on display. Next she pulled the nightie over her head, and then adjusted the straps. The gauzy material was soft and flowed nicely around her, the bottom hem hitting just at mid-hip; it seemed to be of good quality.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at herself. She was more than grateful that there was no mirror in the room. The negligee was pale pink and entirely sheer, leaving her breasts completely visible. It was trimmed with lace around the bust line, straps and bottom hem, and a delicate little bow was situated in the center of her cleavage. She cracked a half-smile. At least she HAD some cleavage while wearing this thing, as the material was cinched a bit tighter just beneath her breasts. The matching thong was made of the same nearly transparent material; at least the front of it was, since the rear of it was essentially string. The waist was also trimmed in several layers of lace, though it did next to nothing to obscure the view of her darker curls of hair beneath.

Lina reflexively inhaled, and suddenly felt a touch lightheaded. She pressed a hand to her forehead and wondered if the drugs infused in the garment were already getting to her. She could certainly feel her body temperature rising, and her knees trembled slightly as she felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Despite feeling flushed and weak in the knees, she stood once more. Perhaps a cold drink would help. She took a few wobbly steps towards a small dining table and braced herself against with it with her palms. The table ledge was at about waist height, and without realizing it, she’d pressed her nether region on the rounded corner. She gasped as pleasure shot through her and reverberated from her head to her toes.

Fueled by sensations that she didn’t quite understand, she lifted the hem of the chemise slightly and began to grind on the edge of the table. Her mind spun as her panties quickly became damp, and her breath came out in ragged gasps as she continued to rub herself against the smooth wooden tabletop. The longer she did it, the more intense it seemed to feel. In one tiny corner of her mind, she was beyond embarrassed to be masturbating with a table of all things, but the other, larger majority of her mind screamed at her to keep going. It just felt too good. Her other hand clenched the material of the nightie in a tight fist near her breasts.

“Ah… ahn!” she gasped as her legs threatened to give out, and stumbled backwards to the bed once more, landing softy on her rear end. She could tell she was on the verge of an orgasm already, but didn’t trust her knees to not buckle if she stood again. Her entire body trembled as she tried to catch her breath. The aphrodisiacs were strong, and fast-acting. She almost felt drunk, but instead of wanting more to drink, all she wanted to do was climax; or at the very least, to feel more pleasure. It was almost frightening how quickly everything had happened, yet she had no desire to stop.

“Damn,” she muttered, and suddenly found herself wishing that she hadn’t sent Gourry away for the day. She wanted it, and badly.

Thoughts of the dopey swordsman caused more heat to flood her genitals, with an intensity that surprised her. Perhaps the drugs in the lingerie took effect simply from thinking about an object of desire? It did not seem plausible, but the more Lina thought about him, the wetter she seemed to become. The thin material of the panties didn’t contain it all, and the slick heat began to trickle down her thighs.

Her fingers came into contact with one of the items from the box as she rested on the mattress, and she lifted it to examine it. The object appeared to be a necklace, but had no clasp or clip on the ends, only small loops of string. It was comprised of all spherical, smooth beads, which alternated in size: one small, one larger, one small, and so on.

Lina bit her lip as she read a small tag attached to the string of beads. She’d had an inkling as to what the item was, since she and Gourry had experimented in that area before. Her ears burned and her eyes widened as her guess was proven true. 

“These go… in my butt?” she whispered, startling herself with her own voice.

The idea seemed disgusting, yet tantalizing just the same. And when she found a small container that was labeled to accompany the string of beads, she knew she had to try it, despite the fear and embarrassment that clouded her decision.

She tore the top off the tube-like container and held it over the beads, coating them with a sweet smelling oil of some sort. If what the label said was true, it was meant to be used as lubrication, so inserting the beads would be easier. She held the item in her hands, warming it slightly, while her mind reeled. She wasn’t even entirely sure how to attempt this.

Deciding that it should not be all that difficult, she adjusted her position on the bed so she was basically on her knees, but with her head hovering above the mattress. She raised her rear end and reached between her legs. Working by feel alone, she used one hand to pull the thong part of her panties out of the way, and the other to gingerly locate her opening. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to relax (though it was no small feat) and after taking a deep breath, gave the first bead a gentle push.

She squeaked as she felt it enter. It was a bizarre sensation, but strangely was not painful. Hands and hips trembling, she pushed again, and moaned as the second bead slid in, larger than the first. Fluid that had leaked from beneath her panties continued to trail down her thighs as she pushed again, and in a matter of mere minutes, she had inserted all of the beads save for the last two or three. Apparently playing with her ass got her going as well.

She rolled onto her back, panting. She couldn’t believe she had done it! There was a strange sense of pride filling her, though it wasn’t exactly something she was going to run outside and brag about. Yet she wasn’t satisfied. Gourry’s face appeared in her mind’s eye, and she couldn’t help imagining what it would be like if he were there with her. What would he do to her?

Trailing her fingers up her sides, she settled one hand over her breast and gave it a squeeze. She yelped in response. Why did it feel so good?! It had to be the drugs, or the magic infused in the lingerie. Her mind told her this was the logical explanation, but it did not stop her from continuing to fondle her breast. She imagined her blond lover’s face as she rolled a nipple through the slinky material, and moaned in delight. The fabric caressed and tickled the sensitive little nub, and in no time she discovered it had become rock hard. Picturing his large, strong hands assisting her, she switched to the other breast as her other hand went south to her splayed open legs. There was a whole other area that demanded attention.

Incredible heat seemed to radiate from her entire body; she was losing control but did not care in the slightest. Sex with Gourry had always been enjoyable, but he had unfortunately never brought her to this point (yet). He tended to be quick about things, yet she required a bit more foreplay. While Lina had experimented in fulfilling her own needs in the past, today paled in comparison to all the other times combined. It had never gone beyond using a finger, or at the most, a pillow or blanket.

Panting heavily, she rubbed at the juncture between her legs. The panties were entirely soaked through by now, and the aphrodisiac in full power. She quickly realized that rubbing was not enough, and instead grasped the waistband of her underwear and pulled it upwards. The material bunched together and slid against her most intimate areas, and she shouted in ecstasy. The friction was exquisite and intense. Her toes curled into the mattress as the pleasure grew.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled the fabric again and it dragged against her clit. She bit back a loud moan as her thoughts traveled to Gourry yet again. She imagined it wasn’t the panties down there, but the swordsman’s tongue. He licked her up and down, over and over again before flicking her clit with the very tip. Lina gasped as she felt an orgasm rapidly approaching. She suspected that she’d had one or two small ones already, but this next one was going to be huge, possibly the largest and most intense she’d ever had in her life.

Her eyes glassy, her entire body flushed, she used both hands to pleasure herself. Coupled with the pressure in her ass, her entire body shook, causing the mattress to creak. “Oh… gods… G-Gourry… Gourry… AH! I’m… I’m…”

Her feet were at the edge, ready to dive off, when a random, misplaced sound cut through the haze like a hot knife slicing through butter. Though she was not entirely sure if she had simply imagined it. A cough? Was that what she heard? She had to be imagining it. She was alone after all! But one small sliver in her brain that wasn’t absorbed with feelings of pleasure told her it could be important.

Through some act that could only be described as monumental, Lina managed to force her eyes to flutter open. They then almost bugged out of her skull as she leapt straight into the air in shock.

Crossing her arms in a feeble attempt to cover her breasts, she could barely hear her own voice over the roaring of blood in her ears as she stared in front of her.

“G-G-GOURRY?!”

There sat the blond swordsman, on the floor near the bed, his legs folded neatly beneath him. His face was flushed, eyes wide, and the expression on his face was almost as shocked as Lina’s.

She could barely see straight, let alone speak, but after sputtering for several moments, she managed to croak “What… why are you- HOW?? …WHAT are you DOING here?!”

“Oh! Well, it’s kind of funny,” Gourry replied, acting almost as if nothing was amiss with the whole situation. “I was out looking for some new shoulder guards, and suddenly that priest guy showed up.”

“You… you mean Xellos?” Lina wondered if he could hear her heart pounding, threatening to pop out of her chest at a moment’s notice.

“Yeah!” He smacked his fist into an open palm. “He told me that you had something important to talk to me about. And that you had some snacks to share. So, he used this weird light flash-thing, and before I knew it, I was back here at the inn.” His eyes briefly scanned around the room. “’Looks like he left, though.”

Lina felt sick as thoughts spun through her head, like sea cucumbers caught in a whirlpool. She had so many questions: why did Xellos bring Gourry to her room? How long had Gourry been in the room? How much had he seen? Why didn’t she notice him earlier? Did he hear when she cried his name when she was about to climax? Had Xellos been peeping on her before bringing Gourry? What had HE seen if he did? Did Xellos get off on watching her? And why did she even consider that last part?

“Eep!” Suddenly the mattress shifted around her as Gourry approached, planting one hand near her knees and leaning his face close to hers. He stared at her intently, eyes boring into hers. Reflexively, Lina crossed her arms over her breasts again, and struggled to find her voice.

The blond scanned her body up and down. While it was plainly obvious what Lina had been doing, it was still amusing to note the telltale signs. Tousled hair, sexy lingerie, flushed and sweaty skin, erect nipples… not to mention that her hands and legs were all trembling, and the scent of her arousal assaulted his nostrils. He arched an eyebrow as he spotted her drenched panties, and an ear-to-ear grin spread across his face.

“Lina! So you’re really a pervert, aren’t you?” He excitedly embraced her around the waist, despite the redhead’s protests. He nuzzled his nose at her stomach, inhaling the intoxicating scent of not only the petite sorceress, but also the aphrodisiac in her clothing.

“No. NO! I’m not!” she shouted as she tried to shove Gourry away with no success. The embarrassment and shock of being caught made her completely forget mere moments ago; when she had wished he was there with her.

Crooking a finger, he tugged the material of the nightie down just low enough to expose a nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Lina’s eyes rolled back as she bit back a scream. Gourry stared back up at her, thoroughly surprised. He hadn’t been expecting that strong of a reaction, but wasn’t about to let that deter him.

Seeing the fiery redhead in lingerie was enough to turn him on; catching her while masturbating was the biggest shock in his life, and made his slacks painfully snug. He grinned as he released her nipple, enjoying the resulting desperate whimper. Hooking an arm around Lina’s neck, he pulled her close to kiss her. She surprised him again when she immediately forced his lips open and drove her tongue into his mouth, while a moan reverberated deep in her throat.

Gourry shifted his position slightly, and his free hand came into contact with something on the mattress between Lina’s legs. Curious, he felt around before peeking downward. His eyebrows shot up, and he broke the kiss to whisper, “Lina… what is this?” He ghosted his hand between her thighs, feeling several smooth beads, but not knowing what they actually were.

Face flushed, the young woman in question quickly turned her head away, finding it difficult to speak. “I, um… just… wanted to try something… different.”

Suddenly, Gourry sat up and effortlessly scooped up the petite sorceress. He repositioned himself so he was sitting with his legs over the edge of the mattress, and laid Lina across his lap, stomach down. His hand immediately went to her rear end, and discovered the partial string of beads. He let out a low whistle while Lina flailed about, but he held her still.

“You ARE a pervert,” he crooned.

“I-I was… just curious!” she sputtered. The embarrassment coursed through her, but gradually the feeling was ebbing away, as she secretly hoped Gourry would find out more.

“Just how curious were you?”

“… huh?”

Before she could ponder his question any longer, Gourry grasped the end of the string and gave it a tug. The result was instantaneous. Lina’s nails dug into anywhere she could reach, which included the mattress and his knee, and she cried out in pleasure as the first bead popped out.

He paused for a moment, and then tugged again, this time removing two beads. Lina moaned and squirmed on his lap. “W-wait-“

“I don’t think so…”

Ruby orbs opened as wide as saucers before wincing shut again as Gourry gave several pulls, pausing after every two or three beads to enjoy her reactions. Lina gasped or moaned each time he hesitated, and finally, as the sensation became too intense, let out a scream at the final bead. It was plain to see that she did not care who heard. The swordsman could feel one leg of his pants becoming slightly damp and warm. Lifting the string of beads to eye-level, he was thoroughly impressed. He would not have expected Lina to try something like this on her own, and certainly not to insert so many beads.

He stroked Lina’s back as her entire body quivered, then lifted her up again to kiss her. After several moments, he brushed his lips against her ear to whisper, “You just came, didn’t you?”

“Y-yes… I think so.”

“And you’re not a pervert, right?”

Lina gulped. “Re-really, no! There is an aphrodisiac in the clothes. And it’s making me…”

Gourry tilted his head slightly. He had heard the term before, but still sensed that Lina wasn’t telling him the whole story. “Even so, the apro- aporo- … whatever wouldn’t force you to stick something in your ass, right? I thought they just make everything feel better than usual.”

Her eyes widened. How did he know about that? Heart pounding, she didn’t know where to look or what to do as Gourry continued to stare at her, clearly amused.

He stroked her thigh, and even that gentle touch was enough to make her shudder and moan softly. “Those drugs haven’t worn off, have they?” he asked.

Breathless, she shook her head.

Taking hold of her wrist, he guided her hand between his legs, brushing against the bulge in his pants. Lina’s eyes widened yet again as she felt a surge of desire wash over her. Without realizing it, she licked her lips, which Gourry noticed. 

“Feeling hungry?” he grinned.

While she wasn’t usually a fan of giving oral, Lina found that she desperately wanted it at the moment. It had to be the drugs again, her mind told her. Regardless, she nodded in reply as she slid off Gourry’s lap to kneel in front of him.  
Not believing his luck, Gourry was further surprised as Lina unbuckled his belt and swiftly removed his pants and boxers in record time. He removed his shirt and scooted to the edge of the bed with his legs dangling over the side as the little redhead smoothed her palms over the inside of his thighs, helping to spread them further as her head moved in close.

Gourry let out a soft moan of approval as her mouth closed around the tip, licking as she did so. His hand rested on her head and guided her along. He didn’t need to encourage her much more though, as the aphrodisiac seemed to do the job quite nicely. A much louder moan, followed by a cry was wrested from his mouth as Lina suddenly took in his entire length. One small hand gently cupped him underneath and she began to alternate between licking and sucking.

Eyes squeezed shut, Gourry tangled his fingers into her hair as he gasped in pleasure. He found himself calling her name to further encourage the petite sorceress, who seemed to be channeling a bit of magic with her mouth as she continued to work him. Her mouth was incredibly hot, as if she had charged it with a fire spell. She was diligent and unwavering, and in less time than he thought possible, Gourry let out a shout as he fell over the edge.

Lina coughed and pulled back slightly. While the smell of his spent load was not usually something she enjoyed, today she felt as if it was making her all the more ready to take him inside. The sooner, the better. Apparently Gourry had been storing it up for a while, as she wiped her sticky lips. “Geez, how long has it been since you jacked off?” she asked, surprising herself at her choice of words, and blushing bright red.

Gourry blushed a bit too before lifting her onto the bed again. He swung his legs onto the mattress and sat Lina between his legs, with her back to his chest. “If you must know… it was just last night. I did it while I was thinking about you. Your cute little tits…” he gave one breast a quick squeeze, “…and your tight ass.”

Lina’s stomach did a cartwheel. “…Really?”

“Yup… I’ve wanted to try some new stuff too. And since you seem to enjoy this sort of thing… why don’t we try this next?” He held up one of the more strange looking toys and Lina’s eyes widened.

“Hey, wait a minute-!” she gasped as Gourry hooked one arm under her knees to lift her slightly, providing him with better access to her puckered opening.

“If you liked those beads, you’ll love this,” he grinned.

Lina gripped his knees tightly as she felt the thin cylindrical toy enter her ass. Her entire body trembled, and she cried out as it went even deeper than the beads had gone. A few tears trickled down her cheeks which Gourry kissed away. The stark contrast between how gentle his lips were, compared to the stiff object jammed inside was almost as confusing as it was exhilarating. Once the initial, mild discomfort faded, Lina found herself panting. It actually felt good. Really good. Apparently she didn’t even need lubrication this time either.

“How are you feeling?” He brushed a palm over her nipple and she cooed.

“A-amazing…” she breathed, not quite believing how great it felt.

Gourry kissed her neck, causing her to shudder, and that grin of his somehow spread even wider. “It’s about to get better.”

Glassy ruby eyes fluttered open. “What?”

Lina heard a soft ‘click’ and suddenly the toy seemed to come to life. It vibrated and spun inside her ass, and she couldn’t contain the sudden shriek it forced from her throat. Gourry’s hands were also busy; one squeezed a breast, more tightly than was usually comfortable. But today it only seemed to intensify the pleasure. The other slid beneath her panties and parted her soaked lower lips and rubbed her clit; it was already firming up before he had touched it. His tongue continued to tease her neck as well. 

Lina fought to remember to continue breathing as she gasped and moaned, over and over again in ecstasy. She had never felt so stimulated, overwhelmed by pleasure. Every part of her body felt like it was on fire, and Gourry kept adding more fuel to the flames.

How much time passed, she had no idea. It could have been several seconds, or even an hour, but when she came to that ledge again, she couldn’t stop falling into the void while her partner relentlessly teased her. She came, hard, with a scream that seemed to shake the walls and bed alike. Chest heaving, she went limp in Gourry’s arms, even though the toy continued to buzz and vibrate within. She whined pitifully. Exhausted, all she wanted now was to sleep! But the pressure in her genitals still hadn’t abated.

Gourry removed his dripping wet fingers, and gave her clit one last sweep with his middle finger before helping her to turn and face him. “It’s my turn,” he said in a low voice before lifting her and tugging off her drenched panties.

Glancing down, Lina took in the site of his fully erect manhood and shook her head. She tried to push away, but her arms felt as limp and loose as a jellyfish. Even though the rational part of her mind said ‘enough is enough,’ she did not try to fight it any more, nor did she really want to. 

Releasing a drawn-out sigh, the swordsman lowered the sorceress and swiftly pushed into her. Incredible wet heat surrounded his length, and her inner walls pulsed and gripped him just as tightly as her first time. She in turn squeaked and grasped his shoulders so tightly that her nails left little marks in the muscular flesh. She had never in her life felt so full. Gourry seemed bigger than usual too!

With the toy still teasing her ass, and Gourry’s member pulsating in her loins, she could barely keep herself upright as she gasped and cried out. Gourry gripped her hips and thrust upwards, enjoying her sounds of pleasure. He wasn’t sure which was better; watching her desperately cum over and over, or the way her body clenched and pulled at him from within. His eyes widened as Lina was taken by another orgasm, “Lina, your pussy is amazing…”

“Don’t… don’t say stuff like that…” she panted before collapsing onto his chest.

“Why not? I’ve never seen you like this. It’s really something else.”

“I TOLD you before. It’s the drug doing all this…” she whined. “Please… take the toy out… I can’t handle it!” Her body trembled and she moaned.

Gourry blinked in shock. “…Again?”

“Al-almost…!” Lina groaned as she squeezed Gourry’s shoulders.

“Hey there, save some for me,” he growled before planting his feet firmly on the mattress and pushing up once more. “Try to hold it as long as you can,” he whispered into her ear.

Lina squeaked again. “Wh-why?”

“Just try it.” He coaxed her to sit up, and fondled her breasts roughly as he grinned.

She grasped his hands simply to have something to ground herself as Gourry continuously pumped into her tight, welcoming warmth. Her entire body was on fire! She wanted to let go and cum again, but holding it in was strangely pleasurable too. One of her hands drifted below to touch the area where they were joined, feeling the raised areas of flesh from Gourry’s length within her. It was a surreal feeling to know that large thing could fit so snugly inside her petite frame. She closed her eyes and hung on, though it was no small feat to keep from losing her mind again.

The swordsman had an idea as he watched Lina’s expressions contorting with each thrust, and moved one of his hands further up to caress her cheek. She cracked one eye open at the feel of his palm on her face, and turned slightly so he was closer to her mouth. Grinning once more, he traced her lower lip with his index finger. The redhead wasted no time sucking his digit into her mouth, and laved it with her tongue. Gourry gasped and pushed up, hard. 

Lina cried out, but the sound was muffled by Gourry’s finger. She continued to lick and suckle, mimicking many of the same actions from when she gave him head earlier. Gourry couldn’t help but remembering that, and when Lina clenched down on his manhood again, coupled along with the vibration aftershocks from the toy, he knew time was just about up. 

Without warning, Gourry moaned and pulled himself up into a sitting position, and encouraged the little sorceress to wrap her legs around his waist. With his legs folded and Lina firmly straddling his lap, he ground her hips down onto him while he used the bed to help bounce. They typically would finish things with Lina on the bottom, but she just felt too good that he didn’t want to risk losing that feeling by moving too much. 

For her part, Lina didn’t seem to mind in the least. She crushed her lips onto her blond lover’s and held him in place by cupping the back of his head, and occasionally tugging at his hair. Suddenly, she broke the kiss and dipped her head down. “Oh gods… it feels so good…!”

“How about this, then?” Gourry snaked a hand between their sweaty bodies and it coasted down between her legs.

Lina shuddered violently as his finger aggressively rubbed her clit. “Ah! Gourry..!” 

“You like it?”

“Yes, yes, oh…!” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him as she quickly came to the edge.

Her bear hug hindered his movements slightly, but didn’t deter his fingers from pleasuring her stiffened clit. “You like that toy shoved up your ass too?”

She squealed and gripped his shoulders, as she bounced up and down. “Yes!!”

He could barely believe he had pushed all of the dirty talk so far. Might as well go for broke!

“And what about my cock? Do you love it?”

Biting her lip, Lina pressed her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder and braced herself for a moment before crying out, “Yes… YES! I love it!”

She pulsed around him, and Gourry whispered, “What do you love?”

Trembling, she squeezed him again, both with her arms and her inner walls. Tears streaked down her face. Panting, she could barely find her breath, let alone her voice. After taking in deep, shaky gulps of air, she cried, “…y-your cock!! I love how thick it is! ...you’re so hard…! Gourry!! I-I can’t…!”

Lina screamed as the most powerful climax she’d ever felt took over. Gourry followed in turn, shouting in ecstasy as he spilled into Lina’s welcoming heat. He pulled his hand out from between their bodies to mold her against his chest. He was about to kiss her when she beat him to it, locking her lips over his. She pressed her tongue inside, and he did the same. 

While still in mid-kiss, Lina whimpered, and Gourry remembered the toy. He could still feel it humming himself, not to mention hearing the sound of it. He gently removed it and tossed it to the floor, causing her to gasp into his mouth. Without breaking their lip-lock, he tore the flimsy material of the negligee in half, and in doing so allowed the redhead to finally press her bare chest against his.

Lina’s pounding heart eventually slowed to a normal pace as she rested against Gourry’s chest, and she sighed in relief and release. She never knew that afterglow could feel so wonderful. No longer able to hold himself up, the swordsman tipped back, taking her with him. He stretched his legs out as Lina rolled to lie next to him. She stroked his arm as the aftershocks died down, and she felt sleepier than she could ever remember. Another bath would be needed in the near future as well.

“Hey, is my hair white?” she joked.

Gourry pretended to check her locks, and then smiled. “Nah, though it might be a shade or two lighter.”

She playfully punched his arm before yawning.

“So…” Gourry surveyed the ceiling for a moment before facing Lina with a grin. “You love my cock, huh?”

She blushed furiously. “Did-did I say that??”

“You did.”

“It was the drug, remember? I mean it… I wouldn’t say something like that!”

“Sure, blame it on the drug,” Gourry crooned.

Lina huffed before shrugging, and snuggled against Gourry’s side. “Enjoy feeling superior while you can. I’ll drive you up the wall next time.”

“Is that a promise?” 

Eyeing some of the other items from the prize box, it was her turn to smile deviously. “Yeah, I’m feeling lucky enough to make that promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> No omake this time, sorry!!
> 
> Please comment~! I'm still a newbie ^^;
> 
> Feel free to visit my art pages:  
> http://tira-chan.deviantart.com/  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/maouprier/profile  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13029242


End file.
